Joya mojada en un camino exótico
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Un torneo revela al príncipe afortunado que se casará con la princesa. No obstante, la princesa ya se ha casado a escondidas por amor, por lo que la familia Oikawa se ve obligada a ofrecer a su hijo para que se case con el ganador, que nada tiene de príncipe. AU medieval donde Oikawa es un príncipe e Iwaizumi un ladrón.


Para la ocasión, vestía un traje blanco con delicados detalles y brocados de plata. La capa pálida que estrenaba tenía el broche hecho con la exótica piedra de aguamarina, que combinaba con su corona. Su madre siempre le había dicho lo bien que le quedaba ese color, y Tooru lo llevaba en todas las ropas que podía, junto con la plata y el oro. Pero no importaba que su armario valiera más que el reino en sí mismo, porque la confianza no podía ser comprada. No esta vez.

Amaba a su hermana. Sabía de sus planes incluso antes del festival de primavera, donde se daría lugar al torneo por la mano de la princesa. Para ese entonces, ella ya estaría casada con el noble del cual llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo. Poco sabía del tórrido romance que mantenían, pero le fue suficiente saber que llevaban años siéndose leales a pesar de toda dificultad. No era como si Tooru tuviera alguien en mente; era cuestión de tiempo para que su casamiento fuera arreglado, igual le daba quedar comprometido con una familia u otra.

Y luego de todas las discusiones, de todos los gritos de indignación y decepción, la familia Oikawa terminó aceptando al noble, incapaz de romper el juramento sagrado que habían hecho ante los ojos de los dioses. Por lo tanto, Tooru se casaría con el afortunado victorioso del festival, puesto a que el padre del misterioso ganador no tenía hijas. Tooru sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que buscaran la manera de romper la alianza sin quedar mal, ya que el matrimonio no se concretaría entre dos hombres. Mientras tanto, el príncipe había solicitado una caminata con Tooru, vaya a saber uno para qué. Tal vez provenía de una tierra de aquellas donde no se tomaba muy en serio a los dioses y realmente pensaba que se casarían.

Por el momento, los Oikawa no tenían más remedio que aceptar con tal de no realizar ninguna ofensa al otro reino. Sólo por el momento.

Y allí estaba Tooru, impecable y glorioso, a punto de dar una vuelta con quien fuera que hubiese ganado. Poco le importaba, pero su padre insistió un millar de veces lo vital que era tener buenas relaciones con el resto del mundo y como su heredero, Tooru quería aprender a hacerlo bien. En general no tenía problema: era encantador y acostumbraba a tener al pueblo besándole los pies. Pero no era lo mismo ser amado en sus tierras que hablar con extranjero. La confianza se le escapaba por cada minuto que esperaba el arribo del otro príncipe.

Su nombre era Iwaizumi Hajime. A pesar de tener nombre y rasgos de las cercanías, venía de muy lejos. Podía suponerlo por el color bronceado de su piel y los ropajes que poco tenían de la realeza. Estaba tentado a ofrecerle una muda limpia y acorde a su posición, pero se abstuvo por miedo a que el príncipe lo considerara una falta de respeto. Incluso si su presentación no era la mejor, Tooru debía aceptar que el porte era envidiable por cualquier caballero. No le extrañaba que hubiese salido victorioso en el festival, mucho menos le sorprendería si provenía de un clan guerrero. No era lo que las mujeres llamarían hermoso, pero había algo atractivo en él que Tooru no lograba descifrar qué era.

― Podemos pasear por los jardines del castillo ―sugirió antes de echarse a caminar―. En esta época, las flores de loto están preciosas.

― En realidad ―dijo él, más interesado en observar la lejanía del castillo― estaba pensando en El Paso de los Caminos.

― Como le plazca.

Ser condescendiente y amable. Su padre estaría orgulloso. No era raro que hubiera elegido aquel destino, no obstante lo sorprendía. Había lugares más agradables que El Paso de los Caminos, que ya no era utilizado como ruta hacia otros dominios porque gran parte del mismo fue devorado por el bosque, además de las leyendas que se crearon alrededor del mismo.

Pero Hajime quería pasear por allí y Tooru debía complacerlo.

El príncipe misterioso, Tooru y su escolta se dirigieron a El Paso de los Caminos. En la antigüedad había sido un sitio muy transitado, cuyas bifurcaciones llevaban a diferentes tierras; los caminos desembocaban en cada una de las fortalezas y castillos del mundo entero.

― ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde venís? ―inquirió Tooru con curiosidad.

― De las ciudades del Sol.

Eso explicaba bastante. Exótico y guerrero habían sido descripciones de lo más exactas. Continuó haciendo preguntas, siempre tratando de ser lo más dulce y simpático posible. Lo frustraba que Hajime no fuera charlatán, sus respuestas eran cortas y llenas de desinterés. Era tan desconcertante estar con alguien que no se mostrara cautivado por su presencia. Desconcertante y molesto. Pero no se rendía fácilmente.

― No me has dicho ―canturreó Tooru― por qué te interesa El Paso de los Caminos.

Hajime se encogió de hombros; un gesto burdo que lo fastidió. Vagaba la mirada por El Paso, por su camino lleno de follaje desprolijo. Frunció el ceño, observando un punto fijo en la distancia.

― ¡¿Qué es eso?! ―exclamó.

Tooru se giró con rapidez, para ver un horizonte completamente llano y un cadáver caer frente a él. Su escolta no había tocado el suelo que, confundido y listo para la batalla, su mano estaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Hajime lo tomó del brazo y Tooru trató de sacar la espada con la otra mano. Lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte cabezazo y una torcedura de brazo que lo hizo chillar del dolor. Todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a defenderse apropiadamente. Tooru era uno de los mejor espadachines, pero poco podía demostrar de esta manera. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su acompañante muerto en el suelo, llenarse de impotencia por no haber desenvainado la espada a tiempo y sentir las tomentosas punzadas en el hombro y a lo largo del brazo.

― Me interesa El Paso de los Caminos porque está desierto ―le explicó Hajime con tranquilidad, quitándole la espada y tirándola lejos―. Y nunca sabrán por dónde nos fuimos. Ahora, camina.

― ¿O qué? ―lo desafió, apretando los dientes con fuerza para no quejarse del dolor otra vez.

No le sucedería nada. Si Hajime tenía una pizca de cerebro, lo conservaría enterito y con buena salud, para poder pedir un rescate a su familia. Caso contrario, lo lamentaría toda su vida, que no sería tan larga después de que los Oikawa pusieran precio a su cabeza.

― O te mato.

Quizás no tuviera una pizca de cerebro.

― Eres un idiota, podrías sacar provecho por esto y...

― No me malentiendas, mi idea es sacar todo el provecho posible ―le contó él sin aflojar la presión de su brazo ni un segundo―. Pero prefiero tener un viaje pacífico antes de soportar a un idiota como tú. Puedo robar tu ropa y largarme.

Tooru estaba más indignado por el nulo valor que le ponía a su vida más que por el peligro a la muerte. Valía más que su estúpida ropa, y en tal caso, estaba seguro que Hajime no tenía ni la menor sospecha de cuánto costaba una sola prenda de las que llevaba. Probablemente era un embustero bruto que vio su oportunidad sin siquiera saber cuál era el premio.

― Sólo suéltame.

― No me causes problemas.

Hajime lo soltó y Tooru cayó de rodillas junto a su escolta. Se levantó enseguida para apartarse del pobre hombre y se frotó el brazo. El otro limpió la sangre de la espada en la ropa de su escolta muerto y, a empujones, arrastró a Tooru por el camino que conducía al bosque. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿De verdad era tan imbécil? Los árboles y las plantas fueron borrando la ruta a través de los años y ya no llevaba a ninguna parte. Si tenían la fortuna de no perderse, entonces morirían a manos de algún animal salvaje o de hambre. No tenían alimentos ni agua, y una sola arma. Era una locura total.

― ¿En serio vamos a ir por el bosque? ¡Eres un demente!

― Cállate y camina.

Si amainaba el paso, recibía un puntapié o un amenazador pinchazo con la punta del arma. No le quedaba otra opción que obedecer y aguardar para que la ocasión de escapar se le presentara. Los dioses serían bondadoso con él.

― Sabes que te vas a perder, que no tenemos comida y que no importa lo que hagas, ganarás más si le pides a mi padre una recompensa, ¿No?

― Cállate y camina.

― Que por cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo si no vas a pedir un rescate? ―preguntó, ignorando por completo las amenazas.

Si Hajime lo hubiera querido lastimar, ya lo hubiera hecho. Tooru conocía a las personas, y por más que todas las pruebas fueran en contra, no parecía ser ningún idiota. No lo mataría. Rezaba para que no lo hiciera.

― No lo sé ―confesó Hajime―. Aún no decido si te venderé a los enemigos de tu padre o al dueño de algún burdel. El que pague más. Por supuesto, me quedaré con tu ropa, conozco un comerciante que me pagará un buen oro por ella.

A Tooru se le cayó la boca del espanto.

Avanzó un rato en silencio, pero no podía dejar de indagar. Necesitaba sacarle toda la información posible, para así poder ofrecerle una oferta que no pudiera rechazar. O atacarlo cuando estuviera distraído, cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― A donde vamos, pagarán lo mismo si tienes lengua o no.

Tooru se mantuvo callado. Enojado y callado. Frustrado y callado.

Anduvieron durante lo que se sintieron horas. Intentó encajar dos o tres comentarios más, obteniendo la misma hostilidad. Los pies le dolían cada vez más: las botas que llevaba puestas eran para lucir y no para caminar. La última vez que habló, le pidió que se detuvieran a descansar, a lo que Hajime respondió aconsejándole en burla que se quitara el calzado. Prefería que se le ampollaran todos los pies antes de pisar la mugrosa tierra.

No era como si nunca hubiera salido del castillo. Por el contrario, adoraba hacer visitas a los mercados y ser adorado por el pueblo. Mas el paisaje era muy diferente al jardín arreglado o los campos de las cosechas. Aquí, nadie controlaba su crecimiento, nadie marcaba una dirección, nadie exterminaba los insectos desagradables ni cortaba las ramas que casi lo hicieron tropezar múltiples veces. Aun así, había algo atrayente al puro verde y marrón de su entorno, al ruido de los bichos, el cantar de los pájaros; la descripción más exacta del sonido de la vida. Se cubrió de sus colores y aromas para aliviar sus pies adoloridos y poder ser más positivo respecto a su terrible día.

― ¿Cuánto falta de viaje? ―se quejó finalmente―. Tengo hambre y mis pies...

― No te vas a callar, ¿Cierto? ―bufó Hajime. Más que gruñón sonaba cansado.

― No.

― Faltan dos días ―contestó con resignación.

 _Dos días_. Por poco muere de un infarto. Dos días a pie, con esas malditas botas, muriendo lentamente de hambre, sed y desgaste. Emitió un gemido de disconformidad, pero su indeseado compañero de viaje lo ignoró. Parecía bastante ocupado...

Hajime miraba el cielo. Ya no iban en línea recta, él buscaba algo por la zona pero Tooru no sabía qué. Estuvo quieto mientras el otro iba de aquí para allá, sin preocuparse por cuidar de él, ya que ambos sabían que la única oportunidad que tenía de salir del bosque era con Hajime. Fuera al principio o al final del camino, cualquier cosa era mejor que morir entre todos esos árboles, que si bien aceptó su hermosura, de la misma manera se sentía intimidado por la superioridad de la naturaleza. No podía luchar contra ella como lo haría contra un ser humano, simplemente porque jamás ganaría. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero precisaba de Hajime para regresar a la sociedad y él parecía conocer la ruta de memoria.

Una sonrisa borró la expresión tosca en el rostro de Hajime. Recogió una rama y la alzó hacia lo alto de un árbol. Al mirar, Tooru descubrió que había un morral colgado. Quizás su raptor no fuera tan idiota como pensaba, no si allí guardaba alimentos y agua. Deseó fervientemente que hubiera un mapa, así podría robarlo y llegar al castillo.

No vio qué había, y cuando interrogó, Hajime lo ignoró. No obstante, notó dos cosas importantísimas:

Uno: la marca en forma de cruz. Alguien, supuso que Hajime, lanzó dos cortes con un puñal en el tronco para diferenciar el árbol de cualquier otro. Pero al mirar bien, muchos de los árboles estaban tajados de manera similar, sólo que no en forma de cruz. Una única línea en diagonal, que pasaron desapercibidas bajo su mirada porque no llamaban la atención. Ahora que observaba con detenimiento, se le ocurrió la idea de que Hajime no sabía el camino que estaban siguiendo, pero tampoco necesitaba un mapa. Había hecho su propio mapa en el bosque, y Tooru tenía que admitir, que era bastante ingenioso. Eso quería decir que podía regresar cuando quisiera, ¿No? Por las dudas, aguardaría. Seguiría a su captor como lo hacía ahora, comprobando cada marca dejada en los troncos. Podría huir mientras Hajime dormía; los dioses iluminarían los árboles con la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Dos: el cielo estaba nubloso, furioso, a punto de romper en lágrimas por la partida involuntaria de su príncipe.

― Lloverá ―cantó Tooru con certeza―. Porque hiciste enojar a los dioses.

― ¿Hice enojar a los dioses? ―se rió él.

― ¿Te causa gracia? ―replicó con indignación―. ¿No les temes a los dioses?

― No ―contestó, deteniendo su marcha y tirando su morral ―. No creo en los dioses.

Tooru le respondió con incredulidad.

― Un dios no es alguien a quien deberías temer ―se explicó Hajime, pese a que no tenía por qué hacerlo―. Un dios no es alguien que decide si lo que haces es bueno o malo.

― Pero no puedes negar su existencia ―insistió, una pizca de molestia ardiendo en su interior―. ¿Quién crees que te dio la vida? ¿Quién crees que te la quitará?

Hajime abrió los brazos con una sonrisa perezosa y ladina.

― La naturaleza, príncipe ―dijo con suavidad―. Yo creo en el aire que respiro, en los pájaros que escuchas, en los animales que cazo para comer y abrigarme en el invierno, en las plantas que me dan frutos para cosechar, en los mares que me dan peces para pescar. Ese es el único dios a quien doy fe.

Por primera vez, Tooru se quedó callado en su lugar, sin fastidiar. Esperó a que Hajime sacara un poco de carne en salazón y le ofreciera una ración, la cual negó. Estaba enojado. No quería su comida, no quería nada de él. No quería sus ideas, ni su compañía, ni su guía.

― ¿No vas a comer?

Tooru no dijo nada.

― Como quieras.

Recostó la espalda contra un tronco y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo el frío filtrarse entre su ropa y el viento hacer líos con su cabello. El olor a lluvia impregnaba el ambiente y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el cielo rompiera en tormenta. Y los pies, le dolían como nunca.

Cuando Hajime terminó, sacó una soga del morral y Tooru enarcó una ceja.

― No sabía que eras de esos ―dijo con sorna―. Con razón no crees en los dioses, nadie te perdonaría tales pecados.

― Cierra la boca y ven aquí.

― Ni que fuera imbécil.

― Tooru ―pronunció despacio― podemos hacer esto por las buenas... o por las malas.

Quería pelear, pero estaba en clara desventaja. Hajime tenía el arma, y además, sus brazos eran el doble que los suyos. Tooru bajó los hombros en sumisión, completamente furioso. Permitió que Hajime lo atara de cara al árbol, y ni bien acabó, probó la resistencia de los nudos con la esperanza de escapar. La parte que rodeaba el tronco estaba floja, podía dar vueltas alrededor de él si quería. Pero la parte de sus muñecas era un trabajo muy bueno y parecía imposible de romper. Pensó que tal vez, Hajime fuera un remero o hubiera trabajado un tiempo en algún barco: eso explicaría su conocimiento para los nudos. O era un sodomita y no quería admitirlo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó cuando lo vio alejarse con el morral.

― A buscar agua. Volveré en seguida.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía más seguro con su compañero cerca de él. Atado en el medio del bosque, a la merced de animales salvajes y rufianes, lo exasperaba mucho. En todo el tiempo que Hajime tardó (el volveré _en seguida_ fue una sucia mentira) se mantuvo de pie, tenso y alerta.

Y cuando por fin apareció, se sintió aliviado de inmediato. Incluso olvidó su enojo.

― "En seguida" ―imitó.

― Lo siento, me perdí ―Hajime se encogió de hombros. Tenía entre las manos una olla repleta de agua y la acomodó en el suelo, cerca del morral.

― ¿Me sueltas ahora? ―preguntó con buenos modales, lo que funcionara para ser libre.

― "Ni que fuera imbécil" ―repitió Hajime sus palabras.

― Te estás divirtiendo, ¿No es así? ―escupió las palabras, tironeando de la soga en vano.

― Sí ―admitió Hajime, casi con inocencia―. La mayoría de mis trabajos son solitarios.

Por alguna razón, el hombre conseguía apagar todos los humos de Tooru. Había algo triste en sus palabras, algo que le impedía enfadarse por completo. Era lo que había dicho, solitario le calzaba bien. Y podía ver en sus ojos cansados que no era una soledad que él escogió por su manera de ganarse la vida, sino que abarcaba todos los aspectos.

O Tooru fue criado junto a su hermana, cuyo lazo familiar y amistoso era enorme. Su padre dijo una vez que _a veces tus sentimientos son como los de una mujer_ y se avergonzó por ello. Era, sin lugar a dudas, muy sentimental.

― Me llevo tu capa ―le comentó Hajime, buscando el ornamento de aguamarina para desatarla.

― Disculpa, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Torció el rostro hacia Hajime, que estaba indecentemente cerca. Una parte de él gritaba "calor". Tenía los dedos congelados y atrapados en la soga, los pies embarrados y cansados y hasta la punta de la nariz helada. Y su captor no sólo parecía tener una resistencia innata al frío, también se atrevía a robarle su única fuente de calor. Quería golpearlo y quería usarlo de almohada. En ese orden.

― Me llevo tu capa ―le repitió con tono irritado―. No voy a morir de frío.

― ¿Y yo sí? ―contestó con, otra vez más, gran indignación.

― ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Tooru se dio cuenta que no tenía caso. Lo miró con odio mientras le robaba su preciada capa. Le dio la espalda, tratando de alejarse de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Era imposible dormir. El problema no era únicamente el frío. Estaba acostumbrado a una cama de la realeza con almohadones de pluma y seda, no a la tierra que se pegaba en su mejilla, las múltiples piedras y ramas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo y el repentino ruido de un pájaro chillando. La angustia le carcomía el pecho y cuando una gota le mojó el cuello, supo que estaba a punto de llorar.

Una gota, luego dos, luego tres, luego cuatro, cinco, seis. Se desató el torrencial. Luchó contra las ganas de llorar, porque los verdaderos príncipes no lloraban. Eso le decía su padre. ¿Cómo quería gobernar un reino si lloraba ante el frío y la tierra?

Pero una vez empapado, el frío se intensificó y la tierra se fue convirtiendo en lodo. Hipó, en el medio de un lloriqueo silencioso, desamparado y deprimido. Los dioses eran estúpidos si creían que una furiosa lluvia iba a detener a Hajime. Sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Una manta fue extendida a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sorprendido, rodó lo poco que podía para observar a Hajime. Él se volvía a acomodar en el suelo, de espaldas a Tooru. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era una manta, sino su capa. Sin decir una palabra, se las arregló para agarrarla y taparse la cabeza con ella. En posición fetal, envolvió la mayor parte de su cuerpo con su capa, cubriéndose de la tormenta.

No pegó un ojo en toda la noche, pero el ruido del agua cayendo lo adormeció lo suficiente como para descansar. Al amanecer, la capa ya no servía para refugiarlo del clima, pero por lo menos las gotas no le pegaban directamente en la cara y la luz de los relampagueos no lo desvelaba, sólo lo sobresaltaban con sus bestiales ruidos.

Hajime lo desató para continuar con la marcha. Tooru se frotó las muñecas sin dirigirle ni media mirada, escurriendo su capa y sus ropas. Acciones vanas, puesto a que la lluvia no cesaba.

Al ponerse de pie, sintió un dolor agudo en las piernas y en la planta de los pies. No era que estuviese fuera de entrenamiento, pero después de caminar tanto el día anterior sin comer ni un mísero bocado de basura y sin dormir ni una hora seguida, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un desmayo.

La mano de Hajime apareció en su visión. Tenía una manzana redonda y de un brillante color rojo. Tooru la tomó, dubitativo. Insistía que no quería nada de él, pero en el fondo sabía que lo estaba cuidando. Incluso si era malo y bruto, y lo había secuestrado, no cumplía con ninguna de sus amenazas violentas y se aseguraba que no le faltase abrigo ni comida. Más que seguro que era porque le convenía llevarlo sano y salvo, razones meramente egoístas, pero Tooru no dejaba de estar agradecido. Había escuchado las historias más crueles de raptos por recompensas, que empezaban como mínimo en heridas (de las graves) y violaciones (independientemente del sexo).

Quizás por eso lo siguió en silencio: con la manzana en la mano y la capa empapada sobre los hombros.

― Estás demasiado callado ―dijo Hajime de repente.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? Creí haberte oído un millón de veces decirme que me calle.

― Sí, pero es aburrido.

Hajime estaba siendo honesto. Como si una charla dulce y amistosa fuera rutinaria. Tooru le contestaba hostil y malhumorado, pero se relajó con rapidez. Terminó cediendo al hambre, dándole un mordisco a la manzana y siguiéndole la conversación.

Hajime también acabó cediendo a las preguntas insistentes y curiosas de Tooru. Le contó que se volvió bandido por elección propia, porque no quería ser como sus padres, quienes trabajaron toda su vida hasta agotarse físicamente y morir tratando de cosechar una que otra verdura. Él creía que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, no lograría más que sus padres.

― Eso es terriblemente pesimista ―reprochó Tooru.

― Lo dices tú, que tienes un abanico de posibilidades.

― No es cierto. Puedo ser rey y nada más.

― Oh, disculpaos su majestad ―se burló él con cinismo―. Tienes razón, ser rey es tan poca cosa como ser un campesino.

Tooru no podía debatir ese punto. Hajime decidió viajar por el mundo viviendo de tretas, hurto y pequeñas recompensas porque, para él, era mejor que "morir cuidando una planta que nunca dará frutos". Tooru tampoco podía debatir ese punto. Viajar por el mundo parecía un estilo de vida soñado y se sintió un poco culpable cuando notó cierta envidia en sus pensamientos. Algún día sería rey. No podía estar celoso de un bandido.

― Pero es una mala vida ―intentó justificar Tooru―. Haces daño a los demás.

― No realmente ―Hajime apoyó la mano sobre un árbol, limpiando su cara de las gotas para poder visualizar mejor el camino―. No tanto. ¿Qué es para un señor adinerado el robo de un par de joyas?

 _Nada_ , pensó Tooru. _Pero ahora estás robando un ser humano._

Ante su prolongado silencio, Hajime comenzó a preguntar sobre él. Hablar de su familia y de sus días en el castillo inundó su pecho de honda tristeza nuevamente. Aquello sumado al calvario de caminar con los pies mojados, de perder el equilibro cada tanto a causa del barro y de no sentir los dedos del frío, rompió una parte de él.

No pudo seguir hablando porque el llanto lo asaltó sin previo aviso. Detuvo el paso y se limpió las lágrimas saladas mezcladas con lluvia amarga. Estaba temblando y una vez abierto el sentimiento desolador, no podía parar de moquear.

― Esta es la razón por la que nunca hago secuestros―gruñó Hajime.

Tooru lo observó entre el mar de lágrimas. Hajime no parecía enojado en lo absoluto, sólo molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

― Está bien, está bien. Te llevaré de regreso a tu castillo.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó, agudo y estúpido a sus oídos.

― No me gusta la idea de arruinarle la vida a alguien, por eso nunca secuestro a nadie. Pensaba fingir ser un príncipe ándalo por un tiempo y robar lo que pudiera del castillo, pero el casamiento de tu hermana arruino mis planes, así que tuve que improvisar. Pero créeme, me siento tan incómodo como tú en esta situación, así que desandaremos el camino y cada uno se irá a donde pertenece.

Tooru no sabía que decir.

― Sí ―afirmó con torpeza―. Debes llevarme de regreso.

― Es lo que acabo de decir, idiota ―Hajime arrugó la nariz, el agua corriendo por su rostro lo hacía ver más rudo de lo que realmente le parecía que era.

― No me llames idiota ―exclamó Tooru, haciendo un puchero y sorbiendo por su nariz.

― Eres un idiota ―contestó él, como dijo, deshaciendo el camino que habían seguido hasta ese momento―. ¿Qué clase de persona se deja secuestrar tan fácil? ―molestó con cierta ironía, pero Tooru no estaba de humor.

― ¿Qué clase de persona secuestra a otra y luego se arrepiente? ―gruñó Tooru―. Podrías habernos ahorrado un montón de camino. Cuando llegue tendré gripe y fiebre, y si muero por eso te voy a culpar a ti.

Hajime cerró los ojos y suspiró su ira contenida.

― Es todo. Vete.

― ¿Qué?

― Tienes razón, ¡Secuestrarte fue la peor decisión que tomé en mi vida! ―le gritó―. No eres tonto, lo sé. Has descubierto las marcas en los árboles, lo he notado. Entonces, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vuélvete sólo.

Hajime apretó los puños y deshizo lo deshecho. Con el rumbo de nuevo hacia el puerto, Tooru avanzó inconscientemente hacia él.

Oh, no.

¿Cómo es que lo arruinó tan rápido?

Apretó la mandíbula como si pudiera evitar que salieran más estupideces de su boca. Necesitaba a Hajime para regresar. Incluso si descubrió su truquito, todavía existía la chance de perderse. ¿Y si no encontraba la marca del tronco? ¿Y si él había marcado caminos alternativos, como por ejemplo, para llegar al lago o al río del cuál sacó agua? Era arriesgado. Y ni siquiera quería considerar los animales salvajes que habitaban en aquel lugar.

― Espera, no, ¡lo siento! ―farfulló.

― No, lárgate.

― Me quedaré callado, lo juro. Te seguiré hasta el puerto así no soy una molestia. Allí partiremos por caminos diferentes, ¿Está bien? ―lo que sonaba a súplica se transformó en un arrullo de convencimiento.

En el que claro, Hajime no caía.

Pero tampoco hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Tooru, tal como había prometido, no abrió la boca ni para tomar aire. En el puerto podría cambiar la capa por un viaje de regreso al reino. El verdadero problema era tragarse las quejas, porque el cansancio, el frío y los dolores no cedían.

Se entretuvo buscando signos que le indicaran que el otro ya no estaba tan enojado con él. Aflojó los puños, relajó sus facciones y sus hombros. Y luego de un rato, se horrorizó al darse cuenta que Hajime era hermoso, tal vez más que él mismo. No del modo convencional como Tooru, cuya belleza era indiscutible y superficial. Pero había una atracción exótica en el otro, como la de una comida desconocida pero exquisita, o un chiste sin elegancia que te saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo recuerdas.

Necesitaba hablar antes de seguir pensando en aquello.

― ¿Por qué...? ―se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz, cuya lluvia extinguió sus primeras palabras― ¿Por qué ibas a llevarme de regreso si sabías que yo descubrí las marcas?

Hajime juntó las cejas en un gesto ilegible.

― No sé. Cállate.

― Lo siento ―murmuró sin pensarlo, pasando sus manos por el rostro para barrer el agua.

Hajime lo tomó de la muñeca y cambiaron inesperadamente de rumbo. El corazón de Tooru saltó de miedo, rogando que las cosas no se pusieran feas por su estúpida pregunta.

En su lugar, él lo soltó y aceleró el paso. Tooru lo persiguió sin chistar, por más que no sintiera las piernas.

Se asustó cuando se percató que ya no había marcas en los árboles. Por ninguna parte. No emitió palabra alguna. Quince minutos después, atravesaron un claro que los llevó a un río. Hajime metió los pies en la corriente y regresó. Observó los árboles y se quejó por lo bajo. Tooru estaba por indagar, pero se resistió. Siguieron el río hasta que les fue imposible. La corriente crecida terminaba en un precipicio rocoso que... Ah, no.

Tooru retrocedió con pánico cuando Hajime se acercó al borde con intenciones de lanzarse.

― ¿Qué? ―le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

― ¡No voy a suicidarme!

― No seas idiota ―fue todo lo que respondió. Su voz tenía un dejo de burla que irritaba a Tooru.

Bajó cuidadosamente y le ofreció ayuda. Esas actitudes de Hajime en puntual lo descolocaban: alborotaba todas emociones, comenzando por las malas, continuando peligrosamente por las buenas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable si era el causante de esta terrible situación?

Y sin embargo, aceptó su mano.

Bajó hasta una roca firme y plana que le dio confianza. Pero al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Por el frío, por las alturas, por lo que fuere. Delante de sus pies yacía el vacío mismo y una muerte horrible para quien tuviera la mala suerte de tropezar. Hajime tiró de su cintura y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia abajo.

Quedó anonadado cuando, después de descender dos rocas más, Hajime se introdujo en un escondrijo. Esto era... ¿Una cueva?

― ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? ―inquirió sin poder para su lengua.

Adentro estaba húmedo y asqueroso, pero era mil veces mejor que estar afuera. Se arrodilló, ignorando si estaba sucio. Tomarse un respiro era la gloria.

― Me perdí unas cuantas veces ―Hajime se encogió de hombros y se sentó del lado opuesto al de él.

― ¿No te asusta? ―preguntó con interés, descalzándose para vaciar sus botas de agua― ¿Y si no eres capaz de volver?

― No es como si fuera a morir si me pierdo unos días ―él lo imitó, sacándose las botas y el abrigo para escurrirlo―. Tengo comida y conozco estos escondrijos. Mientras te escondas de los animales grandes y no comas frutas desconocidas, hasta un tonto como tú podría sobrevivir.

 _Modesto_. No era cierto. Tooru moriría antes de caer la noche. Más allá de saber cómo hacerlo, Hajime poseía una fortaleza tanto física como mental. Clavó la mirada en el chorro que salía de sus ropas celestes y blancas para evitar la mirada ajena.

Ninguno habló durante un largo tiempo. A veces pillaba a Hajime observándolo, otras veces era al revés. La lluvia azotó las piedras del exterior y el viento gritó enardecido. Tooru recogió las piernas, sin capa ni botas, abrazando su propio cuerpo para ganar calor.

No estaba cómodo ni cálido, pero de sólo imaginarse caminando bajo el clima que rugía en el bosque, estaba agradecido de haberse quedado junto a Hajime.

Por un minúsculo segundo pensó que se había quedado dormido en alguna parte de su castillo, pero la voz suave que lo despertaba era la de Hajime. Desorientado, casi lo golpea por la confusión del ambiente.

― Tranquilo ―Hajime esbozó una sonrisa―. Vamos.

Esperó un momento por si estaba soñando otra vez. Cuando el otro lo llamó de nuevo, se vio obligado a aceptar la realidad.

La luz entraba entre las rocas como pequeños rayitos luminosos. Se escuchaba cantar al viento por sobre su respiración nerviosa. Buscó su capa y sus botas, pero habían desaparecido. Cuando le preguntó a Hajime, él le mostró que intentó secarlas cuando el clima se calmó, pero el sol todavía se escondía detrás de las nubes cansadas de lagrimear.

― No están secas, pero puede ser peor ―fue la explicación de Hajime.

― Eres demasiado positivo ―lo fastidió, atando sus botas e ignorando que el día anterior lo acusó de lo contrario.

― Yo que tú no me provocaría ―declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa, amagando con dar una patada en su dirección, justo cuando Tooru se encontraba cerca del borde de la roca.

Por las dudas, se pegó a la pared de la pequeña cueva. Trató de no mirar hacia el precipicio. En su lugar, puso los ojos en el cielo, y podía decir lo mucho que durmió por la cantidad de luz que había.

― ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando paró la lluvia?

― Estabas babeando y era divertido.

― ¡Yo no babeo! ―chilló con indignación.

Hajime se rió y se encogió de hombros. Cada vez que repetía esa acción o decía "no sé", ocultaba algo que Tooru no lograba alcanzar. Pero en vez de discutir, aceptó que él lo ayudara a subir y a desandar el camino de la tarde anterior.

Siguieron su rumbo hacia el puerto. Tooru arrastraba los pies, que acumulaban barro y hojas, pero estaba lejos de importarle. Lo que sufría ahora era el viento y el frío que este traía al chocar contra sus ropajes húmedos. Llegó al punto donde su cuerpo se movía por inercia y no por voluntad propia, el ulular de los pájaros marcando un ritmo que no podía comprender, pero sus piernas sí.

Saber que al día siguiente despertaría con tos y fiebre no le impidió pasar un buen rato con Hajime. Su mente estaba en la conversación con el bandido... que debía repetirse una y otra vez que era un rufián, porque pronto lo olvidaba con la entretenida charla. Hablar con él era tan sencillo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tooru se jactaba de no sólo poseer belleza, sino también inteligencia y conocimientos. Hajime sabía un montón de cosas que no se aprendían ni en clases ni en libros y las hacía sonar tan cotidianas y acogedoras. Un ejemplo fue cuando dijo:

― No te preocupes, no lloverá más.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―Tooru entrecerró los ojos. Hajime no parecía el tipo de persona que afirman comunicarse con los muertos, leer destinos y hacer trucos increíbles. Se mostró escéptico ante cualquier artimaña.

― Por el viento.

― ¿El viento? ―inquirió con cierta confusión.

― El viento se lleva las nubes lejos, Tooru ―ante su incredulidad, añadió―: Te lo dije, no debes creer en tus dioses estúpidos. La naturaleza sabe y maneja la vida.

― Mis dioses no son estúpidos ―fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

Pero al cabo de un par de horas, el viento se llevó las nubes de lluvia para dar paso a las nubes blancas y a retazos de cielo brillante y celeste. La ventisca los empujaba con fuerza hacia la dirección contraria y Hajime lo contrarrestaba con palabras toscas y significados bonitos sobre un mundo que Tooru no tenía tiempo de recorrer.

Para cuando al día se le agotaban las luces, los pájaros fueron reemplazados por voces, gritos, ¡sonidos de sociedad! Tooru sonrió y halló energía en sus músculos cansados para trotar hasta el puerto. Hajime lo guió hasta una gran posada cerca de la costa.

La calidez de su interior fue alegría pura, que rápido se derrumbó al observar que no quedaba ni el más estrecho de los espacios; todas las mesas ocupadas, marineros parados, extranjeros gritando en lenguas desconocidas, risas fuertes... ni un mísero lugar.

Hajime saludó a la posadera y ella lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño, gritando bienvenidas. Tooru se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban. Se apoyó contra una columna por el miedo a desfallecer allí mismo.

― Me imagino que no tienes lugar ―rezongó Hajime con resignación.

― ¡Gracias a los dioses, no! He estado trabajando como condenada y no me puedo quejar de las monedas que he ganado―ella le guiñó un ojo, contenta―. ¡Pero Hajime, querido! ¿Crees que me olvido de ti? No importa lo que necesites, sólo pídemelo y lo tendrás.

La mujer hablaba como una anciana emocionada y le daba cierta gracia. Parecía guardar cariño a su captor y si eso conseguía que Tooru se pudiera tirar en el suelo a dormir bajo aquel techo cálido, estaría más que satisfecho.

― Venimos de un viaje agotador ―continuó él― así que nos vendría bien un plato caliente y una cama.

― Puedo ofreceros sopa porque estos brutos ―señaló a un grupo de jóvenes chillones, uno cuyo capa de plumas negras y cabello naranja enmarañado sobresaltaba haciendo alboroto en una mesa del fondo― se han terminado todo el salazón de conejo. Si me tienen paciencia, puedo cocinarles unos pescados...

― Sopa caliente será suficiente ―Hajime sonrió y Tooru no podía creer que comería sopa caliente después de los tortuosos últimos días.

― No tengo camas disponibles, pero sólo por ser tú, puedes usar el cuarto de mi hijo. Puede dormir conmigo, aunque parece que tendremos trabajo toda la noche, ¿No? ―la mujer se giró hacia un niño de siete u ocho años que sostenía una pila de platos sucios―. Sigue ese pasillo, sube las escaleras, la segunda habitación.

― No sé cómo agradecértelo...

― ¡Tú has hecho mucho por mí! Ahora ve, descansa, descansa.

Tooru no podía creer que comería sopa caliente _y_ dormiría en una cama después de los tortuosos últimos días. Mil veces más alto que sus expectativas al poner un pie en aquella posada.

La habitación era humilde y caliente. Se quitó las botas y prácticamente se desmayó sobre la cama.

Hajime lo zamarreó de los hombros y Tooru lloriqueó para que le permitieran descansar.

― Dame la capa y toda la ropa mojada que puedas; las pondré junto al fuego. Tooru, no te duermas, espera la comida... ugh. Eras la cosa más difícil con la que me crucé en mi vida.

― No soy una cosa ―murmuró.

Tooru sonrió con los ojos cerrados, pero como sabía que el otro tenía toda la razón, hizo un último esfuerzo para deshacerse de su ropa, quedando únicamente con los calzones. Se cubrió con las mantas, apenas sintiendo su cuerpo. Medio recostado, observó a Hajime yendo y viniendo, preguntándose cómo podía mantenerse en pie.

― Puedo discutir eso.

― Eres tan malo ―le hizo un puchero, pero en su cabeza, pensó que si Hajime era verdaderamente malo no hubieran obtenido la cama de la posadera y comida gratis, y los dioses sabrán que Tooru ya no podía pensar en él como alguien cruel. Con decisiones erróneas en cuanto a la elección de su trabajo, pero no cruel.

Combatió el sueño hasta que llegó la comida; no sabía lo hambriento que estaba hasta que la olfateó. Comieron en silencio y una vez que Tooru terminó, apoyó el plato en el piso y se acomodó. La cama no tenía comparación a la suya en el castillo, pero en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en el almohadón, cayó en un profundo sueño.

― Tooru.

Su nombre había estado sonando largo rato con tono dulce y familiar. Se aovilló en la cama, tirones en sus músculos cada vez que se movía un centímetro y párpados pesados que le impedían abrir los ojos. Necesitaba como un año de receso.

― Tooru...

La voz más exigente, la paciencia deslizándose veloz y pero tranquila. El olor a comida, igual que la noche anterior, despertó sus sentidos. Se levantó, se desperezó y bostezó. Hajime le lanzó sus ropas antes de que se pusiera de pie y le dijo:

― Vístete y come, te espero afuera.

Tooru asintió y obedeció. En un plato había pescado y agua, desafortunado desayuno pero agradecido alimento.

Se distrajo pensando en lo que no quería, en ese sentimiento de disconformidad inexplicable que sentía. El viaje empezó de la peor manera, pero no se sentía como si fuera el final. Tooru era completamente libre para regresar a su hogar y sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba que Hajime se lo llevara con él. La idea y el pensamiento en sí le causaban miedo e inseguridad, pero que aquí terminara su aventura... ¿Esto era todo?

Al salir, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tooru lo siguió por el puerto, esquivando multitudes, hasta que Hajime paró en seco y le mostró un barco.

― Hablé con el capitán: lleva cargamento al reino contiguo al tuyo y no tiene problema en llevarte mientras tengas algo de valor que darle a cambio.

Tooru rozó la aguamarina de la capa con los dedos y asintió.

― Está bien.

― Sí, hum. Eh... ―Hajime desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca― Escucha, lo siento. Por... todo esto. Lo siento.

― Está bien. No estoy molesto contigo ―le confesó y eso era extraño hasta para él mismo, pero no era más que la verdad.

― Oh ―Hajime lo miró y suspiró―. Entonces... Adiós.

― Adiós ―se obligó a decir, sintiendo el nerviosismo y la incomodidad palpable entre ellos dos.

― Mmh.

Hajime dio un paso hacia atrás, lo escrutó una última vez y se fue.

Tooru apretó los labios, enojado consigo mismo por no decir nada, enojado con el bandido por no decir nada. Eso fue tan torpe que le daba rabia y _Oikawa Tooru da la vuelta en este mismo momento_.

Caminó hasta el barco indicado y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. Furia y frustración ardían en su pecho y la única manera de pararlos sería correr hacia Hajime. El cuerpo exhausto le pedía que no lo hiciera y su lógica lo instaba a avanzar y a hablar con el barbudo que gritaba órdenes. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba que si volvía ahora sin, por lo menos, despedirse apropiadamente, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Así que corrió. Buscó a Hajime por todas partes, rastreando la parte por donde se marchó. Hombres vendiendo pescado y tesoros de islas lejanas, muchedumbre chocando con su cuerpo, gente mirándolo con desdén. Empezó a impacientarse cuando no lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero el sendero de madera lo guió hasta la playa, donde un solitario hombre de cabello oscuro se alejaba.

― ¡Hajime! ―exclamó a todo pulmón.

Él se giró y frunció el ceño. Correr en la arena era difícil y Tooru casi se cae, pero logró pararse frente a él. Entre jadeos agitados, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

― Llévame contigo.

No se suponía que sería tan directo. ¿No venía a despedirse? Una vez que recuperó el aliento, sintió su cara caliente y rogaba que fuera por haber trotado todo el camino.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él― No.

― ¿Por qué no? ―inquirió de mala manera.

― ¿Estás bromeando? Debes volver. Dentro de unos años serás rey, no puedes venir conmigo ―sentenció con dureza―. Mi vida no encaja con la tuya, Tooru. Toma el barco antes de que parta.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero nada salió de ella. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y ahora sonaba como el más grande de los bufones. Agachó la cabeza, demasiado agotado para llorar o pelear por ello. Y aunque las ganas para ambas acciones le sobraban, había cierta humillación al venir y haber sido rechazado.

Asintió y farfulló un patético _lo siento_. Lo miró por última vez, su rostro curtido y trigueño, sus ojos profundos, su mandíbula apretada y expresión de molestia.

Antes de que pudiera retroceder, la cara de Hajime se tornó frustración pura y lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo. Tooru no se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo, sólo aprovechó y tironeó de su camisa para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

El beso fue pura y rebosante pasión. Tooru apretó los dedos contra el pecho ajeno, sintiendo una mano en la mejilla y la otra en la cintura. Abrió la boca permitiendo que Hajime dominara, pero participando con su lengua en aquel danzante juego en el que se enredaron.

Al separarse, con la nariz pegada a la mejilla de Hajime y sus manos agarrándolo con firmeza, volvió a decir entre jadeos agitados:

― Llévame contigo.

― No ―Hajime titubeó―. No... No es como si no quisiera. Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que mi vida no es para ti. Debes volver y reinar, y estoy seguro que serás un excelente rey, no quiero interferir con eso.

― Pero me da lo mismo ser rey o no serlo ―declaró con amargura.

Era una mentira pequeña. Claro que le importaba, quería gobernar y adoraba ser amado por todos. Mas en este preciso momento, sólo quería ser amado por la persona que lo abrazaba y el desenlace del viaje había sido de lo más raro, pero mientras terminara así, no le preocupaba el cómo había empezado. La realeza no era su primera opción cuando en su lugar, podía viajar por el mundo con este hombre.

― Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Tooru no se rindió.

― Entonces ven a visitarme.

― ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ―Hajime se alejó unos centímetros para atrapar su mirada―. Es un suicidio.

― No realmente ―Tooru sonrió y besó sus labios―. Olvidas que nadie te ha visto cometer un delito que, al final, no se llevó a cabo ―le dio otro beso―. Alguien más pudo haberlo hecho ―otro beso― y nos secuestraron a los dos ―susurró contra su piel―. Nos hicimos muy amigos y logramos escapar ―beso― en el puerto ―beso― y cada uno ―beso― partió para su hogar. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

― Sí.

No había rastro de voluntad en la respuesta de Hajime. Se oyó como un "por supuesto, lo que quieras, pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás" y a Tooru le pareció dulce. Se besaron una vez más antes de soltarse definitivamente.

Eso era una despedida. Una parcial, cariñosa y esperanzadora despedida.

Tooru partió hacia el barco que lo llevaría a su hogar con el pecho hinchado, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de Hajime guardada en los bolsillos.

Hajime nunca se había vestido mejor en su vida. Si fuéramos al caso, tampoco arriesgó su pellejo visitando un mismo sitio dos veces, a excepción de los puertos. Pero he aquí, de esmeralda y plateado, con un traje por el que había trabajado meses para poder pagar. Y aún así, se sentía un idiota. Una mancha en las blancas baldosas del monumental castillo donde se encontraba, junto al mismísimo rey.

― Debo decir que alegra mucho tu visita ―comentó el hombre, llenando el silencio incómodo con palabras melodiosas. _Igual que su hijo_. ― Tooru se ha negado darme una respuesta concreta en cuanto al matrimonio. Les ruego a todos los dioses para que iluminen sus decisiones para que sean sabias.

Aquello se traducía en un claro y terco deseo de su padre en casarlo antes de que el pueblo murmurase por qué el príncipe tenía diecisiete años y todavía no había contraído matrimonio.

No obstante, Hajime estaba dispuesto a ir al templo con él y rezar si con eso conseguía llevarse al príncipe. El rey se tragó toda la historia del secuestro, que para su alivio, coincidía en gran parte con lo que Tooru había dicho que contaría. Además, el hombre mayor parecía muy contento con la oferta que le planteó: su prima era una doncella en la flor de la juventud que esperaba ser desposada, y en modo de formal disculpa por los problemas que causó el paseo propuesto por Hajime, el rey de Kitagawa Daiichi quería casar a la dulzura con el futuro rey de Aoba Johsai.

Por supuesto, no era más que un lindo cuento que inventó en el camino. Pero el rey picó el anzuelo con facilidad, pero sospechó que fue más por la desesperación ante la negativa de su hijo de andar con alguna mujer.

Hajime no le contestó al rey. Quizás fuera considerado una ofensa pero, con toda sinceridad, el mundo se apagó cuando Tooru entró al salón.

Se quedó sin aliento. Parecía más alto, con sus rasgos más adultos que la última vez que lo había visto. Un año y varios meses pasaron desde ese entonces, y su cuerpo cambió considerablemente, pero era asombrosa la forma majestuosa en que lo había hecho. Tooru era perfecto.

Él llevaba una camisa de seda bastante simple, pero con decorado color dorado en las mangas y el cuello, y unos pantalones finos con unas botas igual de costosas que las que poseía la última vez. Pero lo más valioso era, sin duda, su expresión de sorpresa y confusión. Rozaba lo exagerado y Hajime se hubiera reído si el rey no estuviera allí, y más importante, si las manos no le sudaran tanto por el miedo.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría.

― Si te convoco porque hay visitas y te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo en aparecer, por lo menos podrías vestirte apropiadamente ―criticó el rey, antes de dirigir una sonrisa más suave hacia él―. Lo siento. Tooru, escucha...

― Yo se lo digo ―se adelantó Hajime, antes de recordar a quién se dirigía―. Si me lo permite, su majestad.

― Por supuesto.

Tooru recuperó la compostura, manteniendo su cara bonita en una neutralidad escalofriante. Era ilegible hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde sus labios hermosos hasta los ojos llenos de color y vitalidad: imposible de saber lo que pensaba.

― ¿Le molesta si damos un paseo? ―inquirió formalmente Hajime―. Le explicaré todo. Le prometo convencerlo, su majestad.

― Hum ―aprobó el hombre, asintiendo complacido―. Mientras no vayan a El Paso de los Caminos, el reino entero es de ustedes ―bromeó con simpatía.

Hajime agradeció antes de arrastrar al silencioso Tooru, que cada vez lo ponía más nervioso. Por un lado, su belleza lo intimidaba peor que la primera vez que lo conoció, tal vez por el hecho de que no dejó de pensar en él ni un solo día desde que tuvieron que separarse. Por otra parte, su nula demostración de sentimientos lo incomodaba, haciéndole temer que hubiera cambiado de opinión y esto fuera sólo una patética pérdida de tiempo y una gran humillación para Hajime. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas que lo hicieran peor, porque estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Siguió a Tooru por largos pasillos hasta salir a un jardín gigante. Se perdieron entre arregladas plantas de flores esplendorosas y columnas adornadas con detalles brillantes y vistosos. Todo era tan hermoso, pero tan ordenado al mismo tiempo que llegaba a incomodar su naturaleza salvaje.

Llegaron a un sitio más cerrado, donde grandes arbustos recortados a la perfección fingían ser paredes y árboles a la vez, habiendo cuatro puestos en forma de círculo, con un espacio como entrada entre cada uno. Adentro de la cuidada construcción verde, había una fuente repleta de flores de loto rosadas en pleno florecimiento, rodeando a la escultura de una de las diosas que Hajime no lograba recordar qué representaba.

Ninguna belleza se comparaba con la de Tooru, quien lo observó por un breve momento antes de tironear de sus ropas para darle un beso apasionado. Hajime abrazó su cuerpo pensando en cuánto había extrañado su presencia. Corto fue el tiempo que estuvieron juntos al conocerse, pero había sido suficiente, e incluso bastante, para alguien tan solitario como él. Echó de menos su compañía, su voz constante, su curiosidad y las expresiones bobas que ponía cada vez que se burlaba de él.

Una vez había soñado que despertaba con sus besos. Volver a la realidad aquel día fue duro, pero aquí y ahora, acariciando esa boca con su lengua, sintiendo los labios presionarse contra su piel, los puños con fuerza negándose a soltar a su amado...

Tooru rompió el beso con un largo suspiro y lo abrazó por el cuello, cruzando sus brazos en la nuca de Hajime.

― Estás aquí ―se mordió la sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate brillando como el sol que caía sobre sus cabezas.

― Dije que volvería ―asintió Hajime, poniéndose firme al sentir que el otro se colgaba de él.

― Lo sé, pero yo no...

No continuó. Hajime tampoco. Si no creía en lo que él había dicho, estaba bien. Los hombres como Tooru se fiaban de las palabrerías sólo cuando estaban escritas en papel. Hajime ni siquiera sabía escribir, pero su palabra valía más que cualquiera de esos papeles. Y la prueba misma era su presencia.

― Por supuesto, tengo condiciones.

Tooru rodó los ojos y se reincorporó. Hizo un puchero, que después de verlo tantas veces, Hajime entendió que no era voluntario. Parecía un adorable cachorro.

― ¿Condiciones? ―repitió con escepticismo.

― No sé que le has contado de mí a tu padre, pero me tiene mucha estima ―Tooru desvió la mirada y enrojeció―. Me hizo prometerle que te obligaría a casarte con mi prima en los reinos de Kitagawa Daiichi, una doncella rica con sangre real que ya tiene edad suficiente para el matrimonio. Tendremos que viajar hasta allá...

― ¿Qué tan lejos queda eso?

Hajime se aguantó la risa hasta que la confusión se borró del rostro de Tooru, dejando paso al enojo. Recibió un golpe en el hombro y él soltó una carcajada.

― Eres tan malo ―dijo con el ceño fruncido―. Pensé que estabas hablando en serio.

Hajime negó con la cabeza y ahuecó su mano en la tersa mejilla del príncipe. Rozó la piel con delicadeza mientras hablaba, observando complacido cómo se teñía de rosado al paso de sus dedos.

― La condición es que te quedes conmigo ―le explicó con cierta inseguridad―. Eventualmente, tus padres querrán conocer a la reina. Ella tendría que mudarse al castillo contigo y eso no será posible.

― Lo sé.

Tooru lo miraba. Hajime no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, y fuere este un comienzo o un final, impregnaría su imagen en sus dedos, adorando la suavidad de su cuello y cada centímetro que pudiera tocar.

― No tendrás hogar ―añadió. A pesar de que quería llenarlo de mentiras con tal de llevárselo con él, no se sentía justo no ser sincero con la vida que tendría a su lado―. Viviremos errando, a veces pasaremos hambre y otras veces frío. Sólo quiero ser franco... No sé en qué estás pensando ―confesó con creciente inquietud.

― Pensaba en que el esposo de mi hermana será un buen rey ―contestó con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Hajime se relajó y ni siquiera había notado que estaba tan tenso. Atrapó sus labios en otro beso más, abriendo así lo que era un comienzo definitivo.

― Además ―agregó Tooru, sonriendo contra su mandíbula y regalándole besos sueltos que hacían saltar su corazón―, no pasaremos hambre ni frío. Quiero llevarle a mi esposa las joyas más costosas de toda la ciudad. Como ofrenda. Por supuesto.

Hajime se rió, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, cerrando los ojos ante la calidez que Tooru transmitía a su físico y a su alma.

― Llévame a los lugares más bonitos del mundo ―le oyó decir, y eso planeaba hacer.

El príncipe era sin duda la joya más preciosa que tuvo la suerte de robar.

* * *

Sigo sin saber qué título ponerle. Supongo que eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Aconsejo leer (o a estas alturas, ¿Releer?) el fic con uno de esos videos amsr de lluvia y sonidos de la naturaleza, que me inspiraron mientras escribía.

Gracias a todos por leer, son libres de dejar comentarios y/o críticas constructivas~~


End file.
